1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to colored ink compositions with enhanced reflection of desired colors.
2. Description of Related Art
Colored inks, as opposed to black ink, are typically used for special purposes where it is desired to attract attention, or to enhance the appearance of the surface upon which the inks are applied. As such, brilliant colored inks, that is, inks that are highly reflective, are desirable. The ability to resist fading, especially in harsh environments such as the outdoors, are also desirable. Embodiments disclosed herein address these and other needs.